Replayed past or Realisation?
by sakura-sasuke-uchiha
Summary: It was why he left... Why he went into darkness... Why he couldn't kill her.?


**I hate tragedies.**

**Alternate timeline/not according to story**

**Thank you**

* * *

**NormalのPOV**

The Chidori hit her right in the lower stomach. She could hardly stop to gasp before coughing up blood, splattering it over his toned chest. He smirked slightly, satisfied with his own strength, his power and her weak broken form, slumped to the cold ground. The blond, just a few feet away from the scene watched, as his two most important people destroyed one another.

"Sakura, why must you ALWAYS be in the way?" The raven haired Uchiha stared, cocky. Not caring about an answer, he immediately turned his attention to his former best friend, "Aa, annoyed?"

The blond, massive amounts of red Chakra, waiting to explode, baring nine tails teeth at the Uchiha, "She loved you!... She loved you..."

"Kurama..." Sasuke grinned, disappearing then reappearing the behind the nine tailed Naruto, a kunai to his throat.

The tails thrusted a chakra fist backward at the Uchiha, only managing to slightly shift him. The huge pulses of its red Chakra, seemed to have no effect whatsoever, fucking the now-six-tails off, he turned, slashed. Missed. Slashed, Missed. Slashed. Missed. Slashed, but missed again.

Pulse. Slash. Dodge. Pulse Slash. Dodge. Sasuke sprung a few metres away from fox-Naruto, "Hn." He laughed silently, as Naruto and kage bunshin charged with an OodamaRasengan, "Pathetic."

He backed up, turned around and barely dodged another Naruto and kage bunshin, "Hn." He leapt back, far enough...

But not quite.

He leapt back...

back straight into the Uzumaki...

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

He was going to fail this soon? Fuck... No more...?  
Killed, by his once best friend.

_"Kono yarou"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Hn"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Team Seven! Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! And, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"You PASS"_

_"Haruno"_

_"Sorry.. This'll be the last time..."_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Uzumaki!"_

_"I have long since closed my eyes"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Uchiha"_

_"BAKA!"_

_"Teme!"_

"Hn."

"...!"A scream.

A scream?

A girl's scream?

That scream?

_That girl's _scream...

"SAKURA!" Naruto shout-whimpered, "Sakura!" Th red chakra shuriken faded, all of it faded, "SAKURA!"

The pinkette got in the way... A human sheild, to block off the blow from the nine tails for the Uchiha,

"This is the...last time... Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry..." Her voice was weakening , she managed a weak smile as she fell backwards into Sasukes' arms.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed, again, keeling down.

"S...Sorry...Sa...su..ke...kun" She repeated, stroking his cold face, pushing those black bangs aside.

"Sorry..?" The Uchiha wondered, looking down at this foolish girl that loved him all these years.

There was something...

Something that never occurred to him, something that he had never thought about...

"Sakura...!" Naruto blubbered at the pinkette, "Sakura-chyan...?"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun.."She paused, coughed another mouthful of blood,"...Sorry for... getting in the way again... In the way of your death-..." she smiled weakly at the Uchiha.

" .Ra?" The Uchiha voiced emptily

"Sasuke... You're heavy... I can't breathe..." That beautiful blossom smiled jokingly, and withered.

The petal fell, disappeared.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke, holding her closer, "Sakura?"

**R**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**N**

Realization...

_I love her...__I love her...__I love her...? __I love her? I LOVE HER.?_

The reason he left? The reason he got "revenge"? The reason for contemplating the destruction of Konoha? The reason he couldn't kill her with that last blow?  
Why he loved her..? It didn't matter now...

Nothing mattered now

None of it.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"You want to go out on a date with me after we get back?"_

_"Sasuke-kun! ^^__"_

_"__I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me_"

_"Thank you... Sakura"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Sakura..."_

"She's...gone..." Naruto said, his face, eyes, mind all blank.

"Sakura..." Rain from those blood eyes contradicted the lack of facial expression, "Thank you..."

"I... Ended her..." Naruto stared into nothing.

"Naruto...Me too." Naruto immediately snapped out of his dream

"Wait...w..what?"

"I have no reason... No use... no need... in this world now.." The Uchiha clutched the pink tightly.

_"I want to protect the person important to me ... I want to work for that person, I want to fight for that person ... I want to make that person's dream come true ... that is my dream ..."_

_"Can you understand? Not having a dream ... not being needed by anyone ... the pain of merely being alive."_

Naruto knew exactly where he had heard those words before... Haku... Zabuza...

"Kill me, it's my time"

"...Sasuke?"

"It's an order."

"NO!"

"Uzumaki Naruto. DO IT."

""NO."

"Do it"

"NO"

"Na-Ru-To..."

"No"

The Uchiha chuckled, that Uzumaki stubborness.

"...Sasuke! The fuck?" Naruto tried..

Tried to slash at the double-edged kunai the Uchiha drew...

But only successfully received an Uchiha fist, sending him a few metres away. "Sasuke!"

The kunai dug deeper,

deeper

and deeper

into the left of Sasukes' throat, and deeper yet.

The blonde froze

Shock of the situation - never in his wildest dreams had he thought of this end...

The dark-haired man laughed

Laughed, withdrawing the weapon,

finally satisfied with the depth of the wound...

"Sorry Itachi... Sorry Sakura... Sorry, Naruto, you piece of shit. Sorry..." He muttered to no one in particular, and ended.

His blood soaked Sakuras' pink hair, red. Just red.  
The dirt, turning a dark, crimson mud. Just red.  
And Naruto... could see nothing but red.. Just red.

**...**

"Naruto-kun!" Hinatas voice echoed in his ears, "Help is coming,

HELP IS COMING. Hang in there Naruto-kun, onegai..."

He pulled Hinata close, and cried, cried, cried.

She cried, they cried, and as if the wind knew how they felt, it cried along with them.

Among the howling of the wind, they could hear the laughter of Team Seven; the laughter of Team 7's distant past...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review 3**

**I hate tragedies..**

**-Sakura Uchiha**


End file.
